boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Misty
Misty (Japanese: カスミ Kasumi) is a friend and former traveling partner of Ash Ketchum. History Original series A stubborn tomboy, Misty is the youngest of four sisters who live in the Cerulean Gym. Fed up with her more glamorous older sisters, Misty left the Gym with the goal of becoming the world's greatest Water Pokémon Trainer. She first met Ash when she "caught" him with her fishing line in a river between Pallet Town and Viridian City. She traveled around with Ash, Brock, and Tracey through the Kanto region, Orange Islands, and Johto region. Her purpose was ostensibly to get Ash to replace her bicycle, which he had accidentally destroyed when they first met. However, Misty often seemed to have forgotten about the bicycle, indicating that her real reason for following along was that she simply wanted to remain with her friends. During her travels with Ash, she, aside from training to become the best Water Pokémon Trainer, also acted as his coach in many Pokémon battles. She is somewhat considered as a rival to Ash due to their competitive nature. It was also her job to drag Brock away from women by his ear. Misty made her anime debut in Pokémon, I Choose You!, fishing in a nearby river on Route 1. As her fishing rod snagged something, she managed to pull out not a Water Pokémon, but Ash and his injured Pikachu, who were being chased by a flock of Spearow. After pointing Ash in the direction of the nearest Pokémon Center, the one in Viridian City, he stole her bike, saying that he would return it someday. In the next episode, Misty appears in the Pokémon Center after Ash drops off his Pikachu, holding her charred bike and demanding a new one right away. She is distracted from her demands when Nurse Joy brings Pikachu out, sad to see Pikachu in such condition. Before anything else could be said, an Ekans and Koffing burst through the ceiling, and Team Rocket come through as well. After helping Nurse Joy and Ash wheel Pikachu into the back room, she tells Ash to help defend the center with the Pokémon in stock. After a few failed tries, she decides to step in herself, and sends out her Goldeen to buy some time, though quickly recalls it since Water Pokémon can't battle on land. Later in the episode, it was revealed by Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy that Misty had gone with Ash to the Viridian Forest. As the screen cuts to them, Misty lets out a scream, seeing a Bug Pokémon, which happens to be a Caterpie, she reveals her fear of bugs and tells him to do something about it. So, the new Trainer decides to throw a Poké Ball at it. Misty participated in the Whirl Cup alongside Ash from Octillery the Outcast to The Perfect Match!. She defeated Ash in battle in the second round. Misty made it all the way to the best eight of the Whirl Cup, but narrowly lost to Trinity in the end. After Ash competed in the Silver Conference, however, her bicycle was repaired and returned to her by the Viridian City Nurse Joy. Misty was shown to be sad that she no longer had the convenient excuse to travel with Ash, especially when she saw that Ash hadn't learned that and had assumed she followed him because of her bike. In addition, her sisters Daisy, Lily, and Violet, called Misty at this time to tell her they were going on a world tour, and needed her to return to Cerulean and watch the Gym in their absence. However, Misty saw how Ash truly cared for her when he saved her from a trio of Pokémon gangsters. Misty wanted to stay with Ash, but felt it was her responsibility to take over the Gym, which would be shut down if left unattended. Upon the return of her sisters, Misty remained the sole Cerulean Gym Leader. Since their return, only Daisy appears to spend any significant amount of time at the Gym. While working in the Gym, Misty sometimes receives help from Tracey when he is either visiting or running an errand for Professor Oak. Advanced Generation series Misty reappeared from The Princess and the Togepi to A Togepi Mirage! where she meets up with Ash and Brock again, along with meeting May and Max for the first time. During the episode A Togepi Mirage, her Togepi evolves into a Togetic and helps defend the Togepi Paradise. Towards the end of the episode, Togetic decides to stay with the other Togepi to protect them, sharing one last tearful moment with Misty. She makes a cameo appearance in both Saved by the Beldum and Shocks and Bonds, where she is seen watching Ash competing in the Hoenn League Tournament. She also makes three more appearances in the Advanced Generation series from The Scheme Team to A Real Cleffa-Hanger, as well as The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon. She later appeared in flashbacks in Gathering the Gang of Four. Diamond & Pearl series Misty never physically appeared in the Diamond & Pearl series, but was referenced. Misty's special lure appeared in Buizel Your Way out of This!, and Misty appeared on Brock's memory wall in the Diamond & Pearl special episode SS025. Best Wishes series Misty only appeared in flashbacks in the Best Wishes series. She and Brock made an appearance in The Fires of a Red-Hot Reunion! during Ash's flashbacks of his and Charizard's friendship. Misty reappeared in another flashback in The Dream Continues! Category:Pokémon